warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
WindClan
If something funky happens to the coding, please contact [[User:AvalonCat|'AvalonCat']] You must go into source mode to add your character. For help go here. W I N D C L A N WindClan is open for Role Playing. No canon warriors from the series, only fan-made Warriors. Please place your username next to your cat so other users know which cats belong to whom. Click here for the RP. Remember, you can make leaders from the canon clans but the Role Playing leaders are limited and must require permission. Coding by AvalonCat. You do not need to ask to join WindClan Founder: Wind Runner Current Leader: Snarlstar (Crystalcat137) Current Deputy: Falconheart Current Medicine Cat(s): Starlingfur, Sagepaw T E R R I T O R Y 'Forest Territory' A deep gorge marks the border with RiverClan. WindClan apprentices are forbidden to go near it, in fear of them falling. A large boulder is set close to the border of Four Trees. Once on top of this boulder, you can see the whole moor. 'Lake Territory' WindClan territory is located on the eastern side of the lake. The southern border is marked by a Horseplace fence, of which the cats stay away from in fear of the horse’s large hooves. A stream leading up to the Moonpool marks the northern border of WindClan territory. C A M P 'Forest Camp' The WindClan camp in the forest territories is a naturally-made dip in the ground. This camp shelters the cats from harsh winds, but they are easier to attack. The camp is very well hidden, the tops covered with gorse. Cats rarely use or have dens, for they prefer sleeping under open sky. The meeting place is the Tallrock, a large boulder in camp. The leader’s den is stationed behind the Tallrock, though they barely use the den. The nursery, elder, and medicine cats have dens. 'Lake Camp' The WindClan camp in the lake territories is a shallow scoop in the ground. The sky is very open to the camp. There is a large boulder in the center of camp called Tallrock, which is used for clan meetings. A gorse bush set behind the rock is the nursery. The medicine cats use a boulder for a den. The elders use an old badger‘s set as a den. The rest if the cat’s sleep outside, under open sky. I N F O 'Clan Character' WindClan cats can be very loyal and tough. They can also be nervous, and run away from fights quicker than others. They are considered the most quick-witted group of the clans. They also are the easiest to offend, but are least likely of the four groups to start fights with the other Clans. 'Battle Techniques' The WindClan tactics are usually based off of their speed and agility. Also for most of their battle techniques and strategies, they adapted to their environment. For one technique, they would use the open sky to their advantage and use the sun to dazzle their opponent. For another, they use the hard winds to blow their opponent back and blind them with dust. They also use rabbit burrows and holes, to pop out at their opponent and surprise them. They have other tactics, but these are the tactics they use in advantage of their territory. Other tactics are not as special to their nature. 'Hunting Techniques' WindClan can dive into rabbit burrows to drive out or hunt rabbits. WindClan cats are swift, so they can chase most prey down. This is the same for birds, so they can get to the bird fast enough to leap and deliver the killing bite in some occasions. 'Prey' Mostly rabbits and birds. Mice if they can find them, and squirrel if they are hungry enough. A F F I L I A T I O N S All WindClan Members 'Current Members' Leader Snarlstar (Crystalcat137) Deputy Falconheart (Frostwing) Medicine Cat(s) Starlingfur (Crystalcat137) Sagepaw (Starflight897) Warriors Thistleclaw (AvalonCat) Briarsun (Drawkill Dragon) Fernflurry (Drawkill Dragon) Windwash (Ravenrising34) Moonfrost (Starflight897) Snowdusk (AiraTheWindWing55) Apprentices Primrosepaw (AvalonCat) (Needs Mentor) Gracepaw (Piggyxl) (Mentor: Swiftclaw) Sagepaw (Starflight897) (Mentor: Starlingfur) Fernpaw (Starflight897) (Needs Mentor) Queens Brightmoon (Aira) Kits Emberkit (Aira) Sprucekit (Aira) Elders Swiftclaw (Piggyxl) Shattersnow -Crystalcat137 C L A N ♦ R E L A T I O N S You may add only one of your fanonclans. Please list in abc order 'FireClan' text here 'FogClan' text here 'RiverClan' text here 'ShadowClan' text here 'SkyClan' text here 'ThunderClan' text here 'WolfClan' text here [[Moonclan|'MoonClan']] Text here Category:Public Category:Clans (Usable) Category:Clans (Canon)